


Beetlejuice: Life After and On (Prompts)

by ShadowMoon2430



Series: Beetlejuice the Musical [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Fandom, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMoon2430/pseuds/ShadowMoon2430
Summary: These are prompts written while developing my character, Larissa, the older sister of Lydia, who had just returned from college to quite the crazy story.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Female Character(s), Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Series: Beetlejuice the Musical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Beetlejuice?” Larissa tested out as she looked between the green-haired demon and Lydia. While Beetlejuice was acting like a kid at Christmas, Lydia looked like she had swallowed a lemon due to the slip up.   
“Oh yeah!” Beetlejuice exclaimed as he slid up to Larissa’s side, all but ignoring Lydia now. “Three times! Say my name three times and we can have so much fun!”   
“Like your fun last time,” Lydia snapped as she glared at him. “I don’t think so. You tried to kill everyone last time. We don’t need that again.” Her look didn’t lighten as she shifted towards her sister. “Don’t even think about it. Just forget his name and we can all go on as usual.”  
Larissa shifted slightly away from him as she tried to get out of his grip but still looked at her sister. “I can tell you really trust me, huh? That’s why you were extra careful to never say his full name.” She couldn’t deny that she was hurt from that. But what did she expect? The teen had been pissed at her for ages really. Between Mom dying and then the move, Lydia felt like Larissa had abandoned her. Obviously acting like a recluse from the family and hiding away at college wasn’t allowed.   
“Low blow, Lyds, really,” Beetlejuice butted in with a laugh. “Trust me, doll. All fun, no killing. Pinky promise!” His grin spread as he held up his pinky in front of Larissa.   
“No,” Larissa snapped as she pushed him off of her. “I’m out of here.” She sent a final glare towards her sister before she left the room, seeking time to vent her anger and calm down.   
Determined to be on her own, she marched down the hall and shut her door, leaning again it as she clenched her fist and slid down to the floor.   
“Man, can you believe her?”   
Larissa yelped as she brought a hand to her chest and stared wide-eyed at Beetlejuice as he smiled beside her, passed halfway through her wall. She glared before ignoring him.  
“Hey, don’t be mad at me! I’d have told you my name if I could. I know, it’s a bummer we had to wait this long before you could bring me back and we could make out.”  
“Excuse me?” She couldn’t help but look at him like he had two heads. “First off, I’m not making out with you. And second, I’m not bringing you back.”  
“But revenge! Tricks! And we can really get to know each other!” He winked as he phased the rest of the way into the room and sat in front of her.   
“I don’t need revenge.”  
“Sure you do!”  
“No, I really don’t. And I don’t need to prove that she can’t trust me.”  
“No offense, doll, but it’s too late for that.” Beetlejuice raised his hands quickly in defense at her glare. “Hear me out. She already doesn’t trust you. How could it possibly get worse for you. But! But, but, but! I can gain all your trust! Say my name. Let me prove I can be trusted!” He continued when she didn’t respond. “Come on! Please, girl, I’m begging. What have you got to lose? I promise! We’ll have a blast!”  
She couldn’t deny that he kind of had a point, and that damn grin on his face was hard to deny. And honestly, he never seemed that bad. Definitely a flirt and a trickster, but where’s the harm in that. Larissa looked down in thought before finally looking him in the eye. “Don’t make me regret this,” she threatened.  
That was all he needed to jump up suddenly in joy. “Yes! You won’t be sorry!”   
“Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice.”   
He bounced on his feet as he stared down at her.  
She took a breath. And barely above a whisper, “Beetlejuice.”   
“It’s show time!” He screamed before he grabbed her suddenly in a kiss and grinned. And left in a confused daze, somehow she had to wonder just what she had truly unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Larissa eyed the demon across the room, trying to hide the smile on her face behind the book she wasn’t really reading. It had to be going on a half an hour now of his constant harassment. He bounced constantly between trying to get the Maitlands to join in on some terribly conceived prank and flirting shamelessly with anyone that moved in the room.

Beetlejuice’s gaze flickered towards her as he heard a brief snicker from her. As if that was his cue, the green haired demon shifted gears and settled at the arm of her chair and slung an arm over her shoulder. “You’ll help a guy out, won’t ya, babe?”

Larissa rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress a shiver from the suddenly chilly contact. “Yeah… no.”

“Aww, come on!” he whined as he squeezed her shoulders and leaned in front of her, staring into her brown eyes. “You know you want to see those neighbors jump out of their skin.”

Her reply was shutting her book and pushing his chest with it, successfully pushing him off the edge of her chair. “As amusing as that might be, I want no part in this plan. It sounds terrible,” she said bluntly as she looked down at him.

“You’re all no fun. Fine.” He stood up with a shrug then grinned deviously with some sort of plan being finalized. “See ya!” With that, he disappeared.

Larissa was sure they’d hear about whatever poor creature was terrorized by him soon enough. She couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the thought, as terrible as it might be. After all, she knew he wouldn’t go too far.

If she said that to Lydia, Adam, or Barbara, she was sure they would have some sort of doubt to that. She couldn’t help it though. She never considered herself an optimist, after all, as Lydia’s older sister, she certainly was to blame for some of Lydia’s tendencies. But she couldn’t help but hope for the best when it came to Beetlejuice. Perhaps she was being naïve, but she couldn’t help it. Sure, she could see glimpses of the terrible demon that everyone told her about, but that was it. Just glimpses. Comments. No actual actions.

She didn’t think he would be able to curb all his homicidal tendencies without quite a life, or in this case, death changing event. She might have been at college during all of it, but she just didn’t see how the guy she currently knew was the same one she was told about.

Don’t get her wrong. He certainly liked to drive people crazy, whether it was trying to get a peak at any living or dead being in the house and making everyone scream when they least expected it. He was terrible. But she loved it.

Every day was entertaining and it was all thanks to the ghost with the most. And that he certainly was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Why did it have to be raining? Larissa sighed as she looked out the living room window. All she wanted was to go for a walk. Obviously, that wasn't happening. It would turn into a mud bath now. She supposed scrolling through her phone would have to do. Even still, her eyes kept wandering between the touch screen and window. And that's when she noticed him. She raised an eyebrow as she peered at the black and white clad figure out in the yard and had to wonder if he actually realized it was raining cause he didn't seem to care that he was soaked standing there.

"What even?" she mumbled as she gazed out towards him before heading towards her room. With an umbrella in hand and shoes now on, she opened the back door and stepped into the rain.

As she neared Beetlejuice, she peered up at him from under her umbrella, taking in his normally crazy hair that was falling flat in his face but still as vibrant green as ever. Maybe even more so. That thought made her pause as she stared at his hair in wonder before she pushed the thought aside.

"You do realize it's raining, right?" Larissa asked skeptically.

"Kind of hard not to," he laughed with a swish of his arm, spraying her with some of the water dripping from him.

"Okay… So why are you out here then?"

"Not much weather in the Netherworld. And nothing like a good rain storm!" Suddenly, Larissa found herself empty handed and very wet, very quickly as Beetlejuice grinned at her. "Enjoy it with me!"

"I had that for a reason, you know," she scowled though her annoyance quickly faded just looking at that look on his face. Refusing to give in immediately though, she crossed her arms and looked away as she tried not to laugh. "Thanks for getting me soaked."

"No probs!" and as if to help, he grabbed her in a crushing hug, causing a chill to appear as his wet jacket pressed against her bare arms. She tried to shrug him off, though that only resulted in him latching on to her more. "Come on, you're already wet now. Live a little! I'm the dead one here," he chuckled, amusing himself.

"Yes, and I'm the one that could die from standing in the rain," she laughed with a shake of her head. Despite her words, she stayed there and looked out at the storm clouds. With the warm weather, there wasn't much she was actually worried about.

Accepting her current attachment, she let the moment settle between them as she leaned on him slightly. "You know I can't stay here forever or I'm blaming you if I get sick. And now I'll have to change since you stole my umbrella."

He chuckled and pushed his wet hair out of his face as if smoothing it back and gave her quite a suggestive look. "I'd be happy to help you change. I'll even make it up to you, babe" he finished as he slid his hand down her arm.

"That was not an invitation," she groaned as she tried not to react to his antics. "I should have known better."

"Still an invitation on my end," he winked.

"I don't think so," she shot down. "Now if you don't mind, I'm heading in. And you're still not invited," Larissa warned with a pointed finger to his face. She turned away from him then, sliding out of his grip when she was suddenly out of the rain again.

"Don't forget your umbrella," he laughed as he held it over her wet form.

A groan left her mouth as she snatched her useless umbrella from his grip. "You're unbelievable."

"But you love it!" he shouted to her retreating form, laughing harder as she shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dynamics!

She had to admit it was a wonderful smell. Larissa didn’t even like the stuff, but damn was it nice to be in the kitchen in the morning. Letting the smell of everyone’s coffee take over her senses, she couldn’t help but close her eyes and lounge back in the kitchen chair.  
“I don’t get it,” Lydia mumbled as she stared at her sister with one eyebrow raised. “You won’t let a cup anywhere near you, but you like the smell? You are so weird.”  
Larissa peaked one eye open and looked at her across the table. “Like you’re one to talk. There’s nothing wrong with enjoying certain scents. Actually, it’s normal,” she finished sarcastically as she leaned forward.  
“Who needs normal?”  
“No one in this house, obviously.” Larissa finished as she looked between everyone moving in and out of the kitchen. The sisters might as well have been dead based on the lack of energy they were displaying that morning compared to the others. Delia had already come in with a bounce in her step before she had even poured herself a cup and Dad seemed extremely focused on whatever news article caught his attention. Even Barbara and Adam were chipper with a friendly good morning that had barely gotten a response. Clearly the younger Deetzes were not morning people.  
“So what abnormal plans do you have for today?” Larissa spoke up as a lazy conversation starter, not willing to think too much at the moment.  
“I’m going to scout out a couple spots to take some photos down the road,” Lydia started before shifting her gaze towards the adults occupying the room. “Assuming nothing interferes.”  
The comment received a brief look from their Dad across the room before he suddenly moved towards both girls.  
“How are your plans going, Larissa? Are all your things set up for next semester? That’s coming up soon, isn’t it?” he asked as he took one of the empty seats nearby.  
“Don’t remind me,” Larissa groaned and Lydia mimicked her response, thinking of her own school work that would follow. “I told you before, Dad. It’s not that complicated. I’m doing it all online now. Not much to set up.”  
She had to admit she wasn’t sure how all this would go. Online courses were fine and all. After all, it seemed like a perfect idea that would allow her to move back home and help Lydia deal with everything. Except she didn’t really need help anymore. Who knew talking to dead people would help that much?  
She somehow doubted it would have the same effect with her. Dad out at work. Delia doing… whatever it is she seemed to think was work. Lydia at school. And she would be here, working on her college classes in a house full of ghosts… What did she set herself up for?  
“You know, Dad,” Lydia suddenly started, clearly on a new mission, “I could always finish high school online too. Imagine it, both of your daughters, at home, working diligently on their school work. A nurturing environment where everything is welcomed and I can be myself.”  
“No,” he replied with a voice that clearly said he had heard this all before. “I can’t make your sister change plans, but you are still staying in school. Be around normal, living, breathing kids your age. You are not spending the rest of your life talking to dead people.”  
Larissa couldn’t help the snicker that escaped as she listened to his points. “Don’t let the Maitlands hear you. You would definitely hurt their feelings.” She somehow doubted being in a building around people would help much. It certainly didn’t do much for herself when she was in high school. Or even college for that matter. Who needs people? She could count on one hand the people she actually talked to and she didn’t need more. She had to wonder what kind of delusion their dad was under. “And anyway, I feel I must add that it is way too early for all this.”  
“Early? It’s after 10!” Charles shook his head, exasperated with his daughters. Some things would never change.  
“I agree with Rissa,” Lydia confirmed and crossed her arms, smirking at their father.  
“Try again after lunch,” Larissa laughed before both girls stood up to head elsewhere, leaving their dad to his own devices.  
There was no way they were thinking about all of that when they could still enjoy their break. They had all the time in the world and they planned on enjoying it together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping back a bit. Their first meeting.

Everything seemed to halt, the room froze, and all eyes seemed to fixate on a singular point in the room. And it was impossible not to feel the anger and unease building in the room. Larissa shifted uncomfortably as she took in this change.

"What are you doing here?!" Lydia shouted as she stomped across the room.

"You certainly caused enough trouble last time you were here." Adam added, almost speaking over top of Lydia, which was almost out of character for you.

Barbara nodded as she grabbed a hold of Adam's arm. "Yes, we don't need anymore of your tricks."

Larissa held her breath as she quickly assumed who it was they were all talking to. She shifted just slightly then to peer over her shoulder and stared wide-eyed at the man who stood leaning against the door-frame. Could she call him a man? Zombie? She wasn't quite sure what to think of this guy who looked like he had crawled out of the ground.

"Now, now. No need to hide your excitement. I know you missed me!" Beetlejuice exclaimed in a gravelly voice, not put out at all from their words. "Let's start this party!"

"Absolutely not," squeaked both of the Maitlands as they stared at him with dread.

"Don't be shy!" he cackled as he slung an arm around Adam and Barbara and slapping a kiss on each of their cheeks. He looked at Lydia then. "Just say my name again and we can go all out, Lydia, doll!"

His words seemed to brighten Lydia's mood however as Larissa watched her smirk and place her hands on her hips. "I think we're good actually. Your… expertise isn't need here at the moment. But thanks for visiting," she finished with false sweetness.

"But we're BFFFFs!" he cried as he let go of the Maitlands and stepped closer to Lydia and threw his hands out in front of him as a plea. "Come on, we had a blast last time. Think of all the fun we can have together again. The sweet screams! The tears! It'll be great."

Lydia slowly nodded in thought. "No, now feel free to get out. Bye!" And then she attempted to push him towards the door, intent on showing him the way out.

The pair didn't move far before he disappeared out of her hands and reappeared in the middle of the room. "Nah, I'll still stick around." Beetlejuice spun around and that's when his eyes fell on the second breather in the room, the quiet brunette that had yet to speak. "Well now, you're a new face. Hey, babe." He said as he waltzed up to Larissa and sat down beside her on the coach and leaned close to her. As she took a sharp breath, he grinned even more, a wicked smile taking place as he realized for sure that she could see him. Things were getting so much better. "What's your name and how about we get to know each other?"

"No way!" Larissa screeched as he placed his hand on her thigh. She quickly slapped his hand away.

"Fine, fine," he chuckled. "We'll save that for later. How 'bout a name though?"

"Leave her alone," Barbara cut in, feeling defensive of the girl. No doubt she had no idea what was going on.

"I will. As soon as I get a name," he smirked, not looking away from Larissa, though he was certainly letting his eyes wander.

Larissa quickly crossed her arms over her check and crossed her legs as she narrowed her eyes. "My name's Larissa," she mumbled. "Now shouldn't you give me yours?"

"Would if I could, doll, but we can play a game and you can find out," he said with a wink and ran a hand through his green hair.

"No, now we're done," Lydia shot down as she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her away from the demon. "Leave us alone. No one is going to say your name here."

"Leave us alone," he mocked before he grumbled back, "fine, see ya later." And with that, he disappeared.

A silence settled in the room as everyone seemed to let out a breath and relax.

"That was him?" Larissa asked quietly. "The demon that you told me about? I thought he was gone."

The younger sister nodded as she studied her sister. "He was, apparently not for good." Lydia shrugged. "Either way, he might be annoying but he's not that much of a problem if he doesn't have his full powers. Just ignore him next time he shows up."

Larissa nodded as she looked back towards the last place he was. "And he needs someone to say his name in order to gain that," she said thoughtfully. "And what is his name? He said he couldn't say it. And I'd prefer not to refer to him as that dead dude," she added flatly.

Lydia huffed at her sister's curiosity. That was not ignoring his existence. "You can call him BJ, or even Beej."

Noticing the attitude with her words, Larissa couldn't help but stare at her sister unbelievably. Sometimes she forgot just how moody she could get with her. Amazing what being away at college did to one's memories. "So I take it we have even more company around the house now," she looked around, noting that they were now the only ones in the room. Four living people and three dead ones. "This could turn into a very crowded house…"

"Hopefully not. Just don't say his name three times." Lydia warned before she let the conversation drop and left the room.

With just her thoughts to keep her company after that strange event, Larissa found her mind overwhelmed. How was she supposed to go on with her day and ignore him next time he popped up, as she was sure he would, when her mind was circling with thoughts of him. And she had to admit she was intrigued. BJ was quite the character and she wanted to learn more, just perhaps less hands-on for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Larissa huffed in annoyance as she stared at the ceiling light that was currently useless. It had taken her nearly ten minutes to find a damn lightbulb, having to tear through every closet and possible hiding spot in the house. Now if only she were a few feet taller or had a ladder.

This was turning out to be a lot of work just to read a book while the house was mostly empty. Everyone would be back by the time she actually had a chance to sit down. With determination in her eyes, she dragged over the easiest chair she could move, hoping it would be enough for her 5'4 frame to reach the ceiling.

With luck on her side, she just managed to reach, though perhaps not in the safest or most stable of ways. Focused so much on the light, she failed to notice the uninvited guest who appeared behind her, not bothering to say a word as he blatantly stared at her, eyes lingering on her ass. Just as she finished, she shifted her weight to climb down and Beetlejuice took the moment to speak. "Done already? I was enjoying the view!" he chimed in with a sleazy grin on his face.

Next thing Larissa knew, a yelp left her mouth as she found herself toppling from the chair and braced for a fall. The floor never came though. She collided with Beetlejuice as he supported her completely before he straightened back up from catching her as he laughed at her display. "Falling for me already?"

"There would be no falling if you didn't sneak up on me, Beej!" she screeched as she squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. "Now let me go!" She was certain she was red from embarrassment due to the fall and listening to him laugh at her, not to mention double red from being to close to him. This was far closer than she was used to. A single breath became overwhelmed with his scent, a musky yet familiar outdoor smell. Either way, she wasn't trying to dwell on that because it was way too calming in comparison to his usual attitude. She was just way too close to him.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked as he made no move to let her go and grinned at her embarrassment. Rather than listen, he sat in the chair she just vacated with her now settled on his lap. "We can have some quality time, babes. You and me."

Skipping a reply, Larissa tried to slide out of his grip but that only caused it to tighten, causing her to groan. "We can have quality time without me sitting on you, you know."

"But Rissa," he whined, startling her with the use of her nickname, "quality time is great with you on top." He leaned back then, slouching as he dragged her with him causing her to lean on his chest.

"That is not happening!" she squeaked with a bright blush.

"No problem, I'll top then," he laughed as his hand crept up her leg, highly amused at the reaction from her and enjoying it immensely as she shifted on his lap trying to avoid his hand. "Either way works for me. Win, win. Sex and I get to feel that warm body of yours."

"Might I remind you that you are feeling my warm body right now without sex, and just no." She was starting to wonder if she could possibly blush more or raise the pitch of her voice anymore. She might just need to disappear herself.

"Alright, alright," Beetlejuice finally relented with his words. "I'll make you a deal. We stay here: I enjoy your warm body, you get my amazing company without the sex. What do you say?"

"Or you could just let me up. I don't know why you care that I'm warm cause I've got news for you. You're cold. Can you even feel the difference?"

"Well obviously," he grumbled as multiple looks quickly flashed across his face before suddenly falling silent.

Larissa's mind suddenly came to a halt as she realized he had actually run out of words. What was up with that? She couldn't help but look at him suspiciously. Before she could come back with her own comment though, she realized he clearly had some sort of thought in his head she had triggered, but she didn't know what. What she did notice however was the slight shift in his hair color. She could have sworn it almost had a blue tint to it now, though barely.

So put off by the strange behavior, she let go of all her previous struggles against him. "You know," she started, unsure how to go forward with her thought as she was questioning her own sanity. "If you want company, feel free to ask. We can sit together without being like this," she gestured between them. "I mean, well… If you really just want some warmth, ask. You don't have to cause trouble every time you want something. I don't mind sitting by you." She shrugged and ignored the perplexed look on his face in order to continue her rambling. "You're not too bad, even if you're a bit of a creep. I'll just need to possibly bring a coat so you don't freeze me." As she finished, she looked at him with a smirk that could almost rival his trademark ones.

Beetlejuice scoffed as he shook his head at her. "Why wouldn't I cause trouble for that?" He rolled his eyes. "But thanks for the offer, but you might recall I had an offer of my own. I may be dead but I can still enjoy the feeling of things. You're trying to make this more complicated than it is."

Somehow she doubted it, but she let him have his moment. She may never know what he was truly thinking, but it seemed he had some feelings inside that cold body of his in some form, even if he acted like he didn't. And apparently his hair would give her some hints towards that. The more she learned about him, the more alive he seemed to her. Demon or not, he had wants and needs like people, even if he was trying to hide those human aspects from her.

Larissa smiled as she relaxed against him and smiled. "I'll agree to your deal if you agree to mine. But you only get a minute like this. You stole enough of my reading time."

"You got a deal, babes!" he yelled before he started to tell her about his latest trick he recently pulled, happy to have an audience. And Larissa was happy to listen as she tried to ignore that little fact that she might almost be comfortable now that he wasn't hitting on her every ten seconds, despite their close proximity. Who would have thought?


	7. Chapter 7

Every time she thought about it, she felt like her heart might burst from her chest. She had to be out of her mind. It was the only explanation because no matter how she tried to rationalize her thoughts and tell herself otherwise, it didn't happen. She couldn't keep it a secret anymore though or those thoughts were going to eat her alive. Of course, Lydia was going to freak out if or when she finds out. If she weren't such a terrible liar, she'd just try to play everything off. She was doomed. The end.

Honestly, the more she thought about it, the less ways she saw this ending positively. This was real life, a crazy, twisted, dark humor real life, but real life. Not some love story. She probably read the signs all wrong. There weren't any signs even. She was delirious.

Larissa took a deep breath as she tried to tame her thoughts, even if it was hopeless. But she could put herself out of this misery. She nodded to herself as she looked in her bedroom mirror.

"Beetlejuice," she called out, half hoping he would ignore his name. He was always on his own schedule, even if he was always hanging around. He liked to eavesdrop though, popping up at the drop of his name.

And this time proved to be no different. "You called?" he said with a flourish of his arms as he appeared in her room and automatically made himself home on her bed.

Larissa shrugged and sat by him as all her confidence washed away. "Just bored. Thought you might entertain me."

"Oh, oh! For sure! Let's get crazy. We can go torture some people! She shouted as he bounced in his seat.

Larissa chuckled. "Always with a one-track mind. We could just talk."

Beetlejuice slightly deflated but begrudgingly agreed. "What's on your mind then, doll?" he asked offhandedly.

Larissa fiddled with her hands as she considered what to say. She probably should have considered a backup conversation for the moment when she wimped out. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Beetlejuice studying her after her lack of a response. But this certainly was a chance for her to say something. Or just remember how to talk.

"Just say what's on your mind," he said in a bored tone, though his hair betrayed his curiosity.

"It's hard to say." She turned then to look directly at him, surprised to have his undivided attention on her. She was so accustomed to his attention jumping as much as his energy and mood.

"Can't be harder than saying my own name," he joked back. "Just get creative then. Act it out. Worked for me plenty of times!"

Larissa bit her lip as she thought over his words. 'This is a little different than a game of charades, but…" she watched as he merely shrugged, waiting on her. Seeing him so patient, while strange, helped her focus. 'Fine then," she muttered as she threw all caution to the wind and leaned forward as she barely grabbed on to the lapels of his jacket.

Despite her determination, she briefly hesitated as her eyes flickered towards his lips. Beetlejuice took her cue and closed the gap between them eagerly. Immediately, she gripped his jacket tighter from the startling feel of his cold lips against her own, even if she already knew the feeling from previously stolen kisses. This moment was different though, not forced and she almost feared opening her eyes to see his face once she pulled away. It wasn't until his hand rested on top of her head that she finally looked at him anxiously.

"You get way too worked up, Rissa," he chuckled. "And what happened to not falling for me?" he asked with a knowing grin.

She couldn't help but smack his chest at the comment. "Don't be an ass. Just… never mind," she gave in and looked down as she took a breath to push back the feelings ready to drown her.

"Sorry, babes. Can't be helped. I'm always an ass. But," he paused and made her look at him, "if you're going to confess your undying love then own it! I mean, I know I'm awesome, but I'm always up for hearing it from a sexy lady."

"I'm being serious!" she cried out suddenly before she fell silent, trying to ignore the lamp in her throat. "Forget it." She shifted to stand up then, fine with fleeing from her own room. He quickly grabbed her hand, rooting her to her spot.

"So am I! It's not like I do all those emotion things. But why not?" he paused until she looked at him and finished firmly. "Let's go for it."

Larissa stared him down in trepidation. "Go for what? I don't call you here just to be toyed with, so if that's your goal then you can move to the next."

Beetlejuice scoffed before he tugged her back down onto the bed beside him. "Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. I don't know what's going on in that little head of your aside from a whole lot of everything so… Stop!" he shouted as he pointed, startling her. "Whatever you want, I'm game cause this is the craziest thing ever. Whatever possessed you, and it sure wasn't me, to want to be in my company is amazing."

"Unless my feelings are mutual then I don't want anything," she said honestly.

"So emotional, Larissa. You're gonna make me say it?" After a nod of her head, he continued with a brief shake of his own. "You're killing me. In the opposite way. I actually like spending time with you, and I didn't know that was possible without lies and torture being a part of it. So yeah, the feelings just might be mutual." Then, as if to prove himself he pulled her back in for a kiss.

Stunned by it all, Larissa was slow to respond before it eventually ended. Looking back at him, she realized how ridiculous she had been acting this whole time. "That is what I want. You and me," she said before she was left breathless at the sight of the smile he gave her.

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" he laughed as he stood them both up with a spin, creating the first real laugh from the girl in his arms. "You won't regret this!"

"I hope not," she laughed as she stood on her own but still kept her hands on his arms, "otherwise you're going be out of luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on posting this, but considering that things will most likely not go down that way, why not? Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something I was writing while working out some plot points for the main story. Enjoy!

A quiet stillness filled the house as moonlight poured through the few uncovered windows. It seemed everyone was asleep except for Larissa. She had given up over an hour earlier. Her mind was cruel, easing into a steady silence before it threw the next thought of grief at her. Most days were fine anymore, but sometimes, it still snuck up on her as she thought of something that she would have shared with her mom. Those moments often came and went, a fleeting sadness in the long run, but she couldn’t get passed it that night.

A shaky breath left her mouth as she sat curled up on the couch, scrolling through photos on her phone. She wasn’t sure how smart it was, but she didn’t want to wake Lydia or Dad an an obnoxious hour, so she was on her own.

And that is how Beetlejuice found her as he suddenly popped up from the doorway to the kitchen, looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Of course, as Larissa watched him quickly shove his hand into his pocket, she figured that was just about what did happen, though possibly not an actual cookie. She said nothing of the behavior, choosing instead to turn off her phone and hide her own behavior, hoping dearly that it wasn’t obvious she was crying.

“What’s up, Rissa?” he asked nonchalantly as he sank down beside her.

“She shrugged as she tried to clear her throat. “Couldn’t sleep,” she cringed at the scratchy sound of her voice. “Just stuff on my mind.”

Beetlejuice’s narrowed eyes peered at her briefly before his eyes widened, shifted suddenly around the room awkwardly before settling back on her. “Well, glad I don’t have that problem. Who needs sleep?”

“Most people,” she quietly chuckled, ignoring his brief behavior. He had definitely noticed she was crying. “Honestly, I’m exhausted but there’s not much I can do, unless you wanna knock me out,” she joked as she shifted and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Surely there’s more fun ways to get you to sleep,” he laughed as he threw his arm over her shoulder.

“Doubtful,” she whispered before adding “my current mood doesn’t make for great company. Can I-” she started as she stared at him, thinking over her question before she switched her train of thought. Feelings didn’t keep Beetlejuice around long and she didn’t mind some company at the moment. “You know, if you had been around when Mom and Dad were still in the house together, you would have driven him even crazier.”

Beetlejuice relaxed more at the new conversation and looked at her questioningly. “Oh yeah? I find that hard to imagine. I’m still looking forward to when he learns you’re head over heels for the Ghost with the Most,” he laughed with a wink.

Larissa rolled her eyes but couldn’t disagree. “Okay, yes, he will lose it when he finds out, but,” she emphasized, “Mom would have totally gotten a kick from having you around. You know, it’s because of her that Lydia and I are into horror movies and all things deadly and scary.” She laughed a little as she thought over what could have happened. “For every ounce that Dad dislikes you, Mom would have loved you twice as much, aside from the sleazy comments anyway.”

He merely laughed as he listened. “Your mom must have great taste then. Now I know where you get it. And while I know better now, I would have definitely been hitting on your mom upon meeting her.”

“Beej!” she screeched with a giggle, swatting him in the chest.

“Hey! I’m just bein’ honest here! But you’re still the sexiest thing in this house next to me,” he grinned as he pulled her into his lap.

“You’re terrible,” she laughed as she pushed away his wandering hands but relaxed against him despite the chill. “And she would have shot you down anyway. But! She would have teamed up with you against Dad. She was always teasing him.”

“I’d like her even more then! Bugging your dad is the best,” he said eagerly. “Think she would have helped out with all our tricks and scares?”

Larissa tilted her head in thought. “To an extent. Depends on what we’d do. Either way, if you went all out like before, she’d kill you for messing up the house if you weren’t already dead.”

“Eh, where’s the fun in that?”

Larissa huffed before she relaxed in his grip and remained silent a moment. “The fun is just being family,” she finished, thinking over just how different her new family was, but she wouldn’t trade it. As crazy as it was, she was content like this despite everything that happened to get there.

As her thoughts finally slowed down, she didn’t notice the lack of response as her eyes slowly slide closed while being observed in the door room, silence filling it with calm.


End file.
